


Пусть ангелы присмотрят за вами с небес

by Lindgren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-05
Updated: 2009-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindgren/pseuds/Lindgren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мэри Винчестер всегда считала, что с прошлым покончено, что оно надежно похоронено в дальнем уголке ее памяти и никогда не вылезет из этой могилы, но в тот момент, когда она видит исчезающих в магическом рисунке сыновей, законопослушная домохозяйка исчезает, безропотно уступая место Мэри Кэмпбел, потомственному охотнику на монстров.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пусть ангелы присмотрят за вами с небес

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан задолго до выхода эпизода 5.13 «The Song Remains The Same», так что любые совпадения с сюжетом или диалогами эпизода - совершенно случайны.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.: Действие происходит в альтернативной реальности, типа той, что показывал Дину джинн.  
> P.P.S.: Денни - девушка Дина, называть ее Кармен я не захотела (Кармен была ненастоящая!)

Мэри Винчестер всегда считала, что с прошлым покончено, что оно надежно похоронено в дальнем уголке ее памяти и никогда не вылезет из этой могилы, но в тот момент, когда она видит исчезающих в магическом рисунке сыновей, законопослушная домохозяйка исчезает, безропотно уступая место Мэри Кэмпбел, потомственному охотнику на монстров.  
\- А ну-ка тихо! - Она даже не повышает голос, но ее властному уверенному тону невозможно противиться. В комнате моментально воцаряется тишина. Джессика, Дэнни и ее бестолковый братец смотрят на хозяйку дома испуганно и - с надеждой?  
Она быстро выясняет, что случилось. Крис, увязавшийся на вечеринку за сестрой, принес с собой книгу магических ритуалов - «ну это же Хэллоуин, я думал, будет весело, я же не знал, не знал, не...». Мэри обрывает его виноватый скулеж. Дальше - мальчишка, несмотря на разницу в возрасте, быстро поладил с Дином - ну кто бы сомневался, без царя в голове, оба! - и, когда все гости разошлись, предложил «поиграть». Сэм, конечно, отказался. Дин поддержал Криса. То ли правда заинтересовался, то ли из чувства противоречия - боже, эти двое никогда не поладят! - и Сэм повелся на слабо, на всегдашние Диновы подначки. Они старательно перечертили символы из книги, прочитали заклинание, и...  
\- Там словно открылась дверь, - объясняет Джессика как самая вменяемая. - Нет, не так. Просто с этой стороны была ваша гостиная, а с той - будто какой-то сарай. И... они пошли... Просто шагнули туда, а потом..., - она машет рукой, не в силах подобрать нужные слова, и снова начинает плакать, но это уже неважно - что было потом, Мэри видела своими глазами.  
Она внимательно вчитывается в описание ритуала - «Перемещение между мирами», боже! - и с облегчением понимает, что мальчики могли переместиться только в тот мир, в котором живут их двойники, а значит, там есть своя Мэри Винчестер, которая, конечно, поймет, что нужно делать! Мысли о том, что тамошняя Мэри могла умереть, уехать в другую страну - не быть охотником, в конце концов - она старательно гонит прочь.  
Мэри раздает всем поручения - не то, чтобы их помощь была так уж необходима, но лучше занять _цивилов_ делом, только истерик ей сейчас не хватало! И Джессика садится за компьютер, искать информацию о параллельных мирах и перемещениях между ними. Дэнни отправляется на кухню - готовить на всех кофе и сандвичи. Криса Мэри ведет на чердак, где в куче старого хлама до сих пор лежат папины книги.  
Они вдвоем переносят толстенные фолианты вниз, и мальчишка с горящими глазами зарывается в описания старинных ритуалов. Мэри сидит в кресле, держа на коленях только толстую тетрадь в кожаном переплете. Дневник отца. Она не может заставить себя перевернуть обложку. Она поклялась себе, что никогда больше не сделает этого! Она оставила всю эту грязь позади!  
Но чего стоят все клятвы мира, если ее дети в беде? Мэри решительно открывает дневник и начинает проверять все папины контакты. Она знает, что прошло слишком много времени, что надежды почти нет, но…  
\- Мистер Дэвис? Энтони Дэвис? Умер? Простите. Я соболезную.  
\- Мистер Бэттани? Здесь таких нет? Простите.  
\- Мистер Джозайя? Простите.  
\- Мистер Вингсфилд?  
Кто-то умер, кто-то здесь больше не живет. Больше половины номеров уже не существует. Все правильно. Охотники редко доживают до старости. Как папа. Мэри украдкой, чтобы не видели дети, вытирает слезу. Ей снова приходит в голову - что, если бы она была вместе с отцом на той, последней, охоте? Он остался бы жив? Но она никогда, ни разу не пожалела, что ушла тогда с Джоном, уехала из Лоуренса и не возвращалась назад. Потому что была бы новая охота. И новая. И… Охотники не доживают до старости. А она - прожила счастливую жизнь с любимым мужчиной. Вырастила двух прекрасных сыновей. Которые не стали, не стали охотниками!  
И охота нашла их сама.  
Мэри упрямо сжимает зубы и набирает следующий номер.  
\- Мистер Уокли?  
\- Мистер Садденс?  
\- Мистер Сингер?  
\- Да?  
Она едва не произносит автоматически «Простите» и уточняет:  
\- Бобби Сингер? - Ведь это может быть сын, брат, какой-нибудь третьеюродный дядя.  
\- Да. Кто это? - привычно-настороженный голос. Наконец-то!  
\- Это Мэри Винчестер… Мэри Кэмпбелл, - быстро исправляется она. - Дочь Сэмюэля Кэмпбелла, помните?  
Секунду ей кажется, что он не вспомнит. Ведь прошло сколько лет - сорок? Но голос в трубке неуверенно уточняет:  
\- Мэри? Самая крутая блондинка по эту сторону Атлантики?  
\- Бобби! - она смеется, не в силах сдержать слез. Теперь и она его вспоминает - вечная бейсболка, борода и застывшее в глазах потрясение от недавнего крушения мира.  
Он тогда только начинал, и она, пятнадцатилетняя соплюшка, отчаянно выделывалась перед взрослым парнем, старательно изображая из себя опытного, все повидавшего в этой жизни охотника. Смешно, но ей страшно льстило придуманное им в шутку прозвище.  
Она рассказывает ему о своей беде, и он обещает перезвонить, и, действительно, перезванивает через день с недостающими сведениями. Теперь у них есть все, что нужно. Главная трудность - ритуал надо провести одновременно в обоих мирах.  
\- Полночь, - решительно делает выбор Мэри. Это логично, это первое, что приходит в голову. Остается надеяться, что Мэри _там_ придет в голову то же самое.  
Она сосредоточенно рисует символы на полу гостиной, не доверив это никому. Так… готово. Теперь… амулеты, травы… за драконовой кровью пришлось побегать… свечи. Все. До полуночи - десять минут.  
\- А если не получится?, - с надрывом шепчет кто-то из _цивилов_ , боязливо сжавшихся рядком на диване.  
\- Значит, попробуем завтра, - твердо отрезает Мэри. - Может быть, они еще не готовы.  
\- А если…  
\- У нас получится. - Она не дает страху прорваться в ее голос. Кому, как не ей знать, сколько всего могло случиться за эти трое суток. Нет. Не думать об этом. У них получится, получится… Время.  
Мэри зажигает свечи и берет в руки книгу. Пять секунд. Четыре. Три. Две. Одна.  
В то же мгновение, когда все три стрелки соединяются, указывая на двенадцать, Мэри начинает читать заклинание. Латинские слова знакомо слетают с губ.  
За ее спиной раздается судорожный вздох. Мэри произносит последнюю фразу и поднимает глаза.  
\- Мама!  
Получилось.  
Ее ноги подкашиваются, от усталости и облегчения, но упасть она не успевает - ее подхватывает две пары сильных рук. Мэри, отчаянно рыдая, обнимает сыновей, целует - глаза, уши, щеки («Мам, ну ты что? Мама, с нами все в порядке, успокойся!»), и поэтому не сразу замечает тех, кто стоит _по ту сторону_. Она настолько ожидала увидеть _себя_ , что не сразу понимает. Взгляд выхватывает детали, упрямо не желающие складываться в одно целое - тяжелые ботинки, потрепанные джинсы-куртки, оружие, настолько привычное, что кажется деталью одежды. Охотники. Она наконец вглядывается в их лица, и от неожиданности разжимает руки, вцепившиеся в сыновей. Потому что там стоят они. Дин. И Сэм. Не-ее-сыновья, ставшие охотниками. Воплощение самого большого страха в ее жизни. Ах, Мэри, Мэри, Мэри-которая-не-я, как же ты это допустила?  
Она почти не замечает, что произносит это вслух, она не ждет, что ее поймут - ну откуда же им знать. Но ей отвечают.  
\- Ее убил демон. - _Дин_ смотрит на нее ласково и печально, она никогда не видела такого взгляда у _своего_ старшего сына. - Отец хотел отомстить.  
\- Когда? - Она хочет знать, ей нужно знать, сколько нормальной жизни было отпущено ее мальчикам в _том_ мире.  
\- Сэму было полгода, - и если не смотреть в его глаза, можно подумать, что он спокоен, что он пережил, смирился.  
Мэри в смятении переводит взгляд на младшего. В его глазах боли почти нет - любопытство. Конечно, ведь он ее не помнит.  
 _Этот_ Сэм отличается от ее сына - всегда аккуратного и подтянутого - даже внешне. Мешковатая старая куртка, длинные растрепанные волосы, широченные плечи. Он выглядит сильным и опасным, пока вдруг не улыбается ей, наклонив голову:  
\- Привет, мама.  
Эта неуверенная детская улыбка режет ее прямо по сердцу. Она прижимает руки к груди и, задохнувшись от боли, делает шаг вперед - туда, к ним, к мальчикам, которым так нужна их мама.  
 _Тот_ Дин предостерегающе вскидывает руку:  
\- Нет, мам. Не надо.  
Он тоже улыбается, не разжимая губ, не доходящей до глаз улыбкой - и решительно стирает ногой часть узора. Другой мир будто подергивается рябью, бледнеет, сквозь него начинает проступать дальняя стена ее гостиной. И тихо, словно уже издалека, до нее доносится:  
\- Прощай.  
\- Прощай, мама.

Потом они все вместе сидят за столом, мальчики взахлеб рассказывают потрясенной компании о своих приключениях. («Наставил на меня пистолет, представляешь, и спрашивает - вы кто? перевертыши? или - Сэм, что это за слово - точно, трикстер. Да понятия не имею!» «А он заходит, в одной руке мачете, все в крови, в другой - не поверишь - отрезанная голова!» «Тачка у них шикарная - Шевроле Импала шестьдесят седьмого года! И полный багажник оружия! Вот, смотри, мне сюрикен подарили!» «И там полно всякой нечисти - вампиры, демоны, оборотни - и они просто ездят по стране и охотятся на нее!»). Она почти не слушает, лишь отмечает мимоходом, что дети разговаривают, не ссорясь, чуть ли не впервые за последние пятнадцать лет. Она просто смотрит и не может насмотреться - ее сыновья, ее мальчики, которых она едва не потеряла. Сильные, красивые. Счастливые. И думает - не о них. А о тех двоих, которые сейчас, она знает, сидят в прокуренном баре, запивая дешевым виски кое-как приготовленные гамбургеры, а потом отправятся спать в безликий номер очередного мотеля.  
Она вспоминает усталые глаза _Дина_ , жесткий прищур _Сэма_ и ясно понимает, что их не ждет никто в целом мире. Сердце опять болит, словно о своих детях. Она не может не считать их своими детьми.  
Ночью, засыпая, она шепчет в темноту:  
\- Я буду молиться за вас, мальчики. Пусть ангелы присмотрят за вами с небес.

**Author's Note:**

> И да, к концу 4 сезона последняя фраза фика стала звучать жестокой издевкой. Я не виновата, это все Крипке.)


End file.
